Trinity Maria Bacon
Trinity Maria Bacon is one of the Dragon sisters, and one of Kelsi’s best friends. She was born on November 5th, 1999. Trinity is thirteen years old, in eighth grade (she was put into school a year early). She is one of the eighth generation Dragon Sisters. Appearance Trinity has brown-orange hair, which ends slightly before her shoulders; hazel colored eyes; and light skin. She normally wears an emerald green shirt, a pair of white jeans, and black flats. She usually put her hair in a ponytail, and wears Ai's emerald necklace, one of Ai's Necklaces. Pimples and red dots are scattered throughout her face, "an acne problem that isn't even that bad", as Kelsi describes once. Trinity is said to hate her appearance. She believes that she looks ugly, but doesn't wish to change anything about herself. Personality Trinity is very shy, will not give her heart up no matter what the cost, and is very cautious when it comes to friendship, the internet, and teenagers. Her biggest side is her shy, cautious side. She cares deeply for her friends and family, cherishing every friend and family member that she has, but will not fall in love no matter what. Trinity is also known to have a small craving for knowledge and books. She does very well in school, and loves reading more than anything. Trinity also has a large sense of humor, as shown throughout the seasons when she cracks jokes and laughs at the jokes at her friends make. Trinity also has a kindhearted side, and an "inner eye". She is able to look past appearances and look into someone's soul, seeing what kind of person they really are. This probably comes from Trinity thinking that she looks ugly, but being told by her friends that she is a very kind person. This, the author, Leslie, says, will be shown more in much later seasons in the series, during the (spoiler alert!) 'Hunchback of Notre Dame' crossover. Friends Trinity’s two best friends are her sister, Nicole Bacon, and Kelsi Rider. She and Nicole met Kelsi when Trinity was four and a half. She is also friends with some of the other masters at the Jade Palace. Trinity barely has any other friends because of her shyness and fear of love. The other few friends that she has are from her Studio Art class and many other Crushes/Lovers Trinity believes that she’s too young for a boyfriend, and doesn’t plan on getting married or having a lover in the future. She is convinced that no one will love her, and is planning to live alone with no husband or lover in her life. But the author hints that a possible lover for Trinity will come into the series in the second season. Family Trinity has two sisters and parents. Her older sister is Kathy Bacon , who is in twelfth grade. Kathy is more of a silly, fun-loving sister to Trinity. Trinity’s younger sister is Nicole Bacon, another Dragon Sister. Trinity and Nicole are very close, and always look out for each other, but Trinity looks after Nicole a lot more than Nicole looks after Trinity. Nicole thinks of Trinity not only as an older sister, but a guardian, mother, and friend. Trinity’s parents are Paul Bacon and Hilary Bacon. Trinity’s parents have been mad at each other for years. Her father and mother fight, and are thinking about divorce. Trinity’s mother is very overprotective of her children, while her father is completely careless. Trinity hates her father, mostly because her father abuses her when he gets too rough and mad, and wants her mother and father to get divorced. Songs Sung Trinity sings many songs in the series. Here is a list of the songs that she sings, with others and by herself. Non-Voice Power Songs *Out There, from Book one, Kung Fu Humans: Trinity sings this song with Kelsi and Nicole in book one, Chapter Two. Voice Power Songs Powers and Weapons Trinity has no weapon, but she is an excellent fighter. She gets her power from Ai's emerald necklace, one of Ai's Necklaces, which she gets most of her energy and power from.